


Eyes for You

by ExoticAmethyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticAmethyst/pseuds/ExoticAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life changing event Fareeha disappears after being suddenly discharged from her hospital. </p>
<p>Angela, worried that she has disappeared without so much as a goodbye or worse, goes out to find her. Hopeful she'll be able to aid her Egyptian friend both mentally and physically; she follows the only lead she's got. </p>
<p>A small black business card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this I continuously listened to one song; This Is What You Came For - Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna.  
> I strongly suggest listening to it while reading, this is the song that inspired me to write this work at two o'clock in the morning.

Rain is such a beautiful weather it is one of the harder ones to hate, leaving a glossy shine to everything it touches. Of course, people who come from places who deal with it as a constant would say otherwise. The light drizzle that fell from the lightly clouded sky made for a lovely night view. The only problem with rain is it seems to be associated wh the most romantic or the most heartbreaking of events. Mercy wasn't sure which one she was to expect but she wasn't too optimistic on it being the former one. She could hear more than feel the rapid clicking of her heels as she speed passed each glum, gray building; heading towards the only brightly lit structure on the street. Though the lights did nothing to liven the area.

_“Gone? Gone where!?”_

_“Hmm, I wish I could say but she didn't say much during her final check up and much less during her discharge process.”_

Her thought had run a muck when Tekhartha had informed her of her friends sudden departure. Her pale fingers burned from tightly clenching her fists. Whether from worry or anger she couldn't quite place yet.

Her past few visits with Pharah had seemed all so regular.. or as regular as they could be given their, or more so her, situation. Besides the obvious nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Mercy returned her thought to her most recent visit with the woman.

_“What shall you do?”_

_Molten brown eyes flashed towards her and for a moment she was stunned. Mercy had seen hundreds of brown eyes in various shades: on friends, patients, and just passersby. Never in her many years of life and service in both Overwatch and the medical field had she seen such a lovely shade of umber. They were always overflowing with an abundance of light and hope in them, almost hiding perfectly the bits of darkness that lays below. As of recently though, the Swiss medic felt as if that hidden darkness was creeping up and drowning out her light. She wanted to say the Egyptian womans happiness seemed sincere but it seemed as if she was feigning it in her eyes._

_Pharah had been through so much already to being with. This certainly did not help to brighten her life but she was a strong woman. She could pull through this as she did with all her other unfortunate circumstances and together? They'd be unstoppable. Yet, Mercy felt as if Pharah might be trying to push her away._

_“Angela?”_

_The use of her given name withdrew her from her inner turmoil, “You- what?”_

_Pharah's soft, deep laugh caused her lips to tilt upwards, “I asked what you meant when you asked what I shall do? What shall I do when.. what?” Her response was patient and curious._

_“Ah, I meant what shall you do when you are freed from here? Or shall I question what_ we _shall do when you're discharged? We could travel, I'd love to go to_ _Fra_ _u_ _münster. It's one of the oldest benedictine convents in Europe. Its actually very lovely and possibly a gorgeous place to partake in a vow ceremony, though I am not a hundred percent sure that is even aloud. I hear you can't even take pictures without getting a scolding,” the blonde laughed lightly as she described their possible future destination. “I think you would love it, meine Geliebte.”_

_Pharah smiled in her direction but did not respond. The deep brown eyes observed her carefully. Mercy almost felt like she was looking through her rather than at her directly. Her head leaned back against the less than plush looking hospital pillow. Her eyes shut slowly and let out a sullen sigh, “That sounds fantastic and you can plan all our vacation destinations.. later though. For now, I am far to tired too exhausted.”_

_Mercy's lips pressed together firmly and slightly frowned. She nodded her response towards the other woman but quickly remembered her eyes where shut. “Okay,” she replied softly, almost hurt. She waited for Pharah to say something. A 'I'll see you later' or an 'I'm going to sleep now.' Neither came. When the silence became too much to handle, she slowly took a step back to begin her retreat, leaving her eyes on the woman in bed, “I'll see you tomorrow then. Same time?” she meant it as a statement but it came out more as a question. She full turned away and began her exit._

_It wasn't until she got halfway out the door that she finally heard a response._

_“_ أنا آسفة _.”_

Looking back Mercy felt ridiculous by how oblivious she had been. She should've realized how off Pharah had seemed. Her hands flew to cover her reddening face as her quick pace came to a sudden halt; just across from the red bricked building she'd been heading towards. The bright yellow lights began to haze in front of her and, for the life of her, she felt like she was going to combust. There was such an array of emotions tumbling in her chest she couldn't even begin to label them.

Did she even have a plan when she found her? If she even did find her. Did she have any right to be upset?

Mercy let her hands rest over her heart just where the ball chain necklace stopped holding two small metal plates. From the distance she stood she could just hear the soft lull of a live band from with in the confines of what she now assumed was a bar. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mercy briskly crossed over and slowly entered through the wooden doors.

Inside the lighting was almost non-existent comparing it to the impression the outside gave. The bars color scheme was just as lackluster. The entire vicinity was coated in a handful of shades of browns and greys; whether it be wallpapers, chairs, or tables. It would give off an almost homey feel if not for the abundance of smoke clouds that concentrated the air. The walls were void of any artwork and most of the stools look like they had seen better days. The band turned out to not really be much of a band at all. The little duo consisted of two men, a guitarist and pianist. The pair adding to the dreary concept of the place with their less than cheerful music. Closer towards the back sat the actual bar, with it's oblong shape it held a glass shelf that help more liquors than Mercy was sure she'd even knew existed.

Another thing she noted as she entered were the many stares that shot towards her as she entered. It was painfully obvious that this was not a place that often saw the company of many woman. Though the eyes stayed on her as she continued in it wasn't about to defer her from her original plan. She held her arms firmly at her sides as her bright blue eyes crossed over all the unfamiliar faces. Many gave small waves or smirks as her eyes went over their person. Others gave less than pleasant gestures of their hopeful desires. After a quick failed scout of the area, she slowly descended farther into the room for a better coverage.

Halfway through the room, a gruff looking man stepped before her, stopping her in her tracks.. He stood several inches taller than her, not that it phased her much. It certainly helped in raising her annoyance. She barely gave him a once over before attempting to pass him. He rose an arm, grasping the tall chair near them, cutting of her path once again.

“You look like a woman that knows exactly what she's searching for,” his rough voice inquired. “Almost as if you're on a mission.”

Mercy let her eyes go back to the face of the man before her. His voice was muffled from the large cigar that hung from the corner of his lips. If she was being truthful, he was rather handsome but, unfortunately for him, he just was not her personal preference. “I do and I am. So if you would be so kind as to excuse yourself, I can be on my way.”

Confused at her brush off, he just stared at her for a stunned second before bouncing back, “Well, whatever it is you are looking for I am sure I could be of some assistance, ma'am,” he titled his head, letting his eye lock on hers. All the while the smoke of his cigar twisting and twirling, making the air that much worse to breath for the medic.

She stepped away to clear her air before responding, “Oh, I am quite sure you could.” Her statement was meant to be sarcastic but then a thought came to her. “Actually..” Mercy's hands clasped behind her back, “I'm searching for a woman. I was told she frequents this.. place of business.”

The man gave her a quizzical look, dropping his flirtatious facade. He rubbed the scruff on his jaw before answering, “If you are looking for a frequent _woman_ customer, I'd start counting my chickens, darling. Though, there is one woman.. I wouldn't say she is her enough to be called a frequent customer. Many of us know her more for her heroics rather than her number of visits here.. She's just over,” he pointed to a secluded booth passed the bar.

Mercy could see her silky, short, black hair from here. Not bothering to return her attention to the man she quickly gave her thanks and made a bee line for the booth.

When she came to the small booth in the corner she was only slightly surprised by what she saw. The woman of her search sat in casual wear, a worn leather jacket covering the length of her arms, tightly fitted jeans, and gloves concealing her hands. Her hair loosely fell around her face, almost hiding it completely. Mercy's heart felt like it was the engine to a race car. Any fear and worry that had been there previously had vanished almost completely replaced with joy. Joy that she wasn't gone and she was safe. She wanted to embrace her so badly she felt as if she didn't she'd fail to ever breath again. As she took another step closer the already surrounding scent of booze grew stronger. Mercy felt like her head might being spinning by how potent it was hanging in the air around the woman in front of her.

“Fareeha,” the tone of her voice filled with worry.

At her name, Pharah turned ever so slowly towards her. Her eyes so glazed over they looked as if they'd been replaced with glass. Mercy rested a hand on her shoulder and glanced over the table, examining the single shot glass clutched in her covered fingers and the near emptied scotch bottle placed in the center of the table. Her eyes quickly went back to the dull ones staring blankly at her own.

“بلدي جميل واحد.”

“Oh, Fareeha, what are you doing?” Mercy's hand slide down her sleeved arm and went to wrap around the other woman's. When her hand neared Pharah's wrist she jerked it away and slide it underneath the dark wooden table, diverting her eyes towards the wooden table before her.

“Don't,” she whispered roughly, the slur in her voice more prominent in her second language. “Angela, how did you find me?”

Mercy didn't move for a heartbeat until she slowly, and reluctantly retracted her fingers. Letting out an exaggerated breath of air she rounded the table and took place across from the dark skinned woman, “I found this on the floor of your hospital room.” She slightly lifted herself and pulled out a bent looking black business card from her back pocket, “I called the number.” At her words she noticed how Pharah's shoulders grew stiff. Mercy felt her brows furrow, “They wouldn't release any information to me, if you are worried about that. All I could get out of them was that you might have headed here.”

The silence hung between them thickly. It made Mercy want to drag the other woman outside, into the rain just for fresh air and possibly a clearer head. She didn't attempt to touch her again, not so much for fear of rejection than giving what she assumed Pharah wanted; distance.

The temptation to just spit out every longing question she had was so strong Mercy could barely hold it all in. She hoped that if she just sat and waited for a response it would come sooner than if she were to try to push. But minutes passed and still nothing fell from the lips of the woman before her. Mercy was known well for her patience, it came with the occupation, but in this moment it felt as if her chest was being clawed at from the inside out. The last thing she wanted to do was drive Pharah farther away. She was already so withdrawn. Finally, Mercy just couldn't sit there and wait any longer.

“Fareeha, I know you want to be alone but I can't just sit here and.."

“Then leave,” she stated emotionlessly, lifting the freshly poured poison to her mouth.

Mercy inhaled sharply, hurt from the statement she continued her inquisition anyway, “Please, don't. Don't isolate yourself.. not from me. Let me know what you're thinking. Let me carry some of your burdens.” Pharah's gloved hand squeezed so tightly around her glass she was sure it was on the brink of shattering.

“Fareeha-”

“ _Angela,_ ” finally breaking her silence Pharah let out her frustration. “Why would you come here if you knew I didn't want you here? Why can't you just leave well enough alone? I understand that you want to help but this isn't exactly a situation that you can fix. I will _never_ be the same. _I_ am not the same person! What am I going to do with this stupid hand?” At her words, she twitched her hand ever so slightly and the glass shattered as if it had been shot with a bullet.

The surrounding booths and customers silenced for a moment before returning to their conversations.

Both woman stared at the shattered glass and the small trace of liquor that splashed over the table. Mercy let the atmosphere calm before she stood and slowly returned to Pharah's side and slide into the small space to her side. The Egyptian woman went to make more room for her but the blonde simply shook her head, she didn't want space between them. She wanted to be close again. As she sat she placed both of her pale hands onto her leather clad arm that rested on the table. Her hands slowly traced down to her hand again. This time Pharah didn't pull away.

Once her hands reached the edge of the gloves she slide two fingers from each hand underneath the leather and pulled it upwards. As her hands pulled the fabric away more of her hand began to show.

If you asked Mercy it was still her hand, but to Pharah it was anything but. This was what changed her life forever.

What should've been a gorgeous dark caramel colored skin toned hand was replaced with a matted grey metallic shine. Where her joints should rest now sat hard dark screws. Mercy let the glove fall from her hand and land on the small pile of glass. Her hand traced the metal down to the cuff of the jacket, though it went father than that, and then to the very tips of her fingers. She let their hands loosely intertwine with each other and rested her other hand on top. She took in the moment with deep breathes, loving the feel of just being in her presences. Her eyes examined their joint hands and came to the conclusion that she loved the site of that as well.

“Angela.”

The soft whisper of her name had her eyes shutting softly before turning to the woman ever so slowly.

Pharah let her hand slightly tighten over the other woman's, “Angela, I'm not even human.. these,” she made a point by clutching the hand that rest in her lap in to a fist, “these monstrosities they aren't … they're so...” She was stumbling over her words, not the right word for what she was trying to say. “They make me feel evil. It would've just been better to have left me without them,” she paused, “or better yet, you should have let me die.”

Resting her head on the shoulder of the taller woman Mercy inhaled and let the scent of her captivate her senses, even though it was heavily mixed with a bitter alcoholic aroma. She let it completely consume her before she responded. She cared for this deeply hurt woman. She loved her with every beat her heart took and breathe that escaped her lungs. The universe created this woman to be a strong, loving being and Mercy was certain that their paths were eternally destined to tangle. She wasn't going to let her fall any farther into this pit she was digging herself.

“Fareeha,” she said her name as if it were the petal of a tulip. “My beautiful Fareeha, do you know what brought me to love you so dearly?”

The woman in question wanted to make a joke to break the tension of seriousness in the air, but she was too tired to even attempt. Instead she shook her head in answer and waited for her to respond.

“If you could see your eyes when you are helping other or taking part in something that you know is for a good cause.. if you could _see_ the heat of passion that sits there in those eyes the way I can see them you would never have a single problem loving yourself ever. The world could run so peaceful just by that spark in your eyes.” Mercy let go of her hand to place them on the sides of her face, gently caressing the skin beneath, “May Lord have pity on the person you chose to give your entire heart to.”

Pharah wanted so badly to tell her that she didn't need to see it, because she was sure she felt it whenever Mercy walked into a room. Her heart jack hammered at their closeness, self-consciously she brought one of her hands up to enclose over one of Mercy's.

“If you think because you've lost your arms that you are any less human, you are so very wrong. Your heart is makes you more human than probably more than seventy.. no, ninety percent of the people in this room. And I know..” her usually calm voice cracked slightly as she continued, “ _I know_ that your recovery process will not be easy. You will hurt and fight but I am willing to help you every step of the way. I want to help you scream and be there when you need to cry. I'll leave if you need me to, whatever you need just ask me. But, please, my precious soul, do not leave me behind without so much as a goodbye.”

Pharah watched Mercy's face carefully. The woman was smiling while she pleaded but her pale blue eyes were becoming red and fighting back tears. Mercy had a special way of pulling at Pharah's heartstrings and right now she was sure she had never been more touched as she was during her entire speech. The glorious, beautiful Swiss angel wanted to be by her side. Even though she was broke in more ways than one and barely felt alive, she still wanted to be there to build her back up until she felt whole again. Pharah let her hand fall to the nape of Mercy's neck, her eyes burning brightly as she stared into her pooling eyes, “Oh what a pitiful life this would be without the presence of this angel walking the earth.”

And then she pulled her to herself completely. Their lips burned like a winters campfire.

Mercy's tears spilled over as soon as Pharah's lips closed over hers.

Pharah's chest exploded with the same velocity of a firework.

The world had never felt more perfect than it had in this moment. Mercy felt a sense of utter calm as her lips danced along with hers. She felt every emotion that Pharah couldn't put into words with each lingering kiss. A trail of liquid fire followed Pharah's fingers as she lightly brushed over her cheek, sweeping away the fallen tears, not letting their lips part for even a moments breath.

When Pharah released her lips Mercy felt her head spin as if she'd just stepped off the worldest fastest merry-go-round. She watched the deep brown eyes in front of her in a trance waiting for her to comment, on anything and everything. Finally, she complied.

“I've always wanted to see Switzerland.”

 


End file.
